¿Cuando fue?
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: ¿Cuando se convirtio en "eso"?, en un ser si sentido de vida... un ser repugnante... Tenia una mente enferma, y por eso, se habia transformado... En la mas buscada de Equestria... (Despues de Cupcakes o3o) Mi primer fic de MLP pasen y lean o3o


**Hola~ bueno… pues aquí un intento de …¿Drama?... creo que si. Bueno, cabe decir, soy nueva en esto de los Fanfics de MLP y pues quise empezar con algo sencillo xD bueno, en realidad, si se me hizo algo sencillo, ya que lo hice de una sentada xD ya traía la idea desde hace un ratito, pero no me animaba a escribirlo, por que bueno… pzzz… como ya dije, es mi primer fic de MLP, y no se como me valla, xD sin mas, aquí un intento, malo, de… ¡Drama :DD!**

**Disclaimer: Pinkie Pie no me pertenece e_e le pertenece a los creadores por no decir nada mas, ya que tengo flojera e_e**

**¡El Fic…!**

.

.

.

¿Cuándo se había convertido… es "eso"? … un ser repugnante, sin sentido de vida, aun cuando, antes, ella lo tenía casi todo, era feliz, tenía amigas, que la querían sin importar sus defectos, complejos y cualidades. ¿Cuándo fue… el día que se transformó?

Aceptaba la culpa, y ¿Cómo no? Se había convertido en la más buscada de Equestria, la buscaban en canterlot, pony ville, e inclusive ha visto varios guardias rondar por el bosque ever free. Lo sabía, y muy bien cuál era su destino si era atrapada, pero… tal vez sería mucho mejor, hizo mucho daño, a la princesa celestia, a sus amigas, al pequeño spike… a todos, y jamás se perdonaría por eso.

Pinkie Pie sonrió con amargura, su melena de color rosa, ahora lacia, se mecía con le poco viento que había. Dio un paso con sus adoloridos cascos después de tanto correr, había escapado de suerte de unos guardias que la buscaba. Camino hacia un árbol hueco, y se acostó debajo de este, estaba cansada, tenía unas ligeras ojeras ya que, saber que eres la más buscada de toda Equestria no te deja dormir, por el miedo que con tan solo cerrar los ojos ya esté en su ejecución.

Se había hecho esa idea, sabía que la princesa celestia jamás usaría ese método, pero, después de todo lo que había hecho, era la salida más rápida para deshacerse de una loca.

De su mochila saca una pequeña sabana, que resultó ser la razón por la cual era muy buscada…

Las cutie marks de sus amigas…

Estaban ahí, cosidas, cuadro por cuadro…

Creando una especie de sabana…

Se cobijó con ella. Se vio el estómago, para luego un gruñido de estómago resonara en lo hueco del árbol, se ruborizo.

¿Desde cuándo no comía? Ya tenía mucho tiempo. Un suspiro salió de su boca… extrañaba los pasteles, las golosinas y los helados. Se le hizo agua la boca, pero luego venia de golpe la cruda realidad.

Era la más buscada de Equestria…

¿Cuántas veces más se lo tenía que repetir...? Nunca entendía, fantaseaba con volver y ver a sus amigas recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, diciéndole que solo era un mal sueño, y solo eso, que no era su cruel realidad. Que ella no las había asesinado de las formas más crueles posibles, se odiaba, se odiaba por eso, pero siempre volvía a ella las imágenes de ella sonriendo mientras mataba a sus amigas y se daba asco, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?.

**-Chicas…- **Pronuncio en un susurro inaudible, más para ella no. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, a ella vinieron los recuerdos de sus amigas, cuando derrotaron a Nightmare moon, cuando Discord bailo encima de la cabeza de twilight…

Pinkie rio melancólicamente.

Cerró sus ojos tratando que sus recuerdos llegaran, que hundieran su mente, que le permitieran, aunque sea un instante, regresar, y oír la voz de sus amigas.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos aun cerrados. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro **–Y-ya no… quiero llorar más…-**Si… aquella pony, la pony más feliz y alegre que podías conocer, lloraba todas las noches o cada vez que intentaba salir de su realidad, pero no, celestia no la dejaría, ella lo sabia…

Vio lagrimas rodar en su rostro cuando se enteró de la muerte de Twilight… eran… lagrimas amargas, de tristeza infinita.

Pero para ella en ese momento… creía que eran de felicidad.

¿Cómo podían ser de felicidad? Era lo que ahora se preguntaba. Tenía una mente enferma.

**-Oigan… chicas…-**Llamo al aire la pony de cabello color rosa. Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y con lágrimas en los ojos, varias lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas haciendo que tuvieran un aspecto sucio. **-¿Saben que día es hoy…?- **Pregunto, mientras abría sus ojos y miraba hacia el cielo por un agujero del hueco árbol.

Se quedó calmada con una mirada seria, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la obscuridad de la noche, ya que había anochecido hace rato.

Sus ojos color azul, ya no eran los mismos ojos que soltaban alegría, energía e inocencia al cien.

Se habían vuelto...

Fríos.

Esos ojos color azul cielo, te llegaban al alma, y no podías evitar sentirte intimidado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… pero era una sonrisa, alegre, para nada maniaca… era, la sonrisa de la antigua pinkie pie…

**-El día en que desaparezca…- **Susurro con su antigua voz chillona…

Se puso de pie, dejando atrás aquella atrocidad de "sabana" que en realidad era un vestido que ella misma había confeccionado. Dio unos cuantos pasos con dificultad…

Seguía cansada…

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos con la cabeza baja, con una mirada seria…

Paso…

Paso…

Hasta que un pisotón hizo que varios pájaros cercas salieran volando. Una mirada de enojo se encontraba en su rostro, subió la mirada, para ver la noche, las estrellas, la luna… todo…

O casi todo…

**-¡Aquí estoy!- **Grito con sumo enojo en su voz. **– ¡Me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho!- **Lagrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente por sus fríos ojos color azul.** -¡Me arrepiento! ¿Escuchaste celestia? ¡Me arrepiento de haber asesinado a Twilight Sparkle! ¡A Apple Jack a Rainbow Dash a Fluttershy a Rarity, a todos los que he asesinado!- **Logro terminar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Volteo a ver a los lados, sus ojos representaban que se sentía en peligro, pero recordó para que grito…

"_Quiero que me encuentren… ya."_

**-¡Vamos, Celestia! ¡Mátame de una buena vez!- **Exigió con voz entre cortada por su respiración agitada, debido a sus lágrimas. **-¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero morirme, ya! ¡Quiero pagar por mis delitos!- **Grito haciendo eco por todo el bosque.

**-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!- **Grito…

Un punzante dolor…

"_¿Qué es…?"_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

"_Por fin… ¿Moriré?... ¿Pagare por lo que hice?, ¿Cuantos veces tendré que morir para pagar mis delitos?..._

…_Muchas, eso es seguro…"_

Ahí yacía, pinkie pie, tirada con una de las lanzas de los guardias, encajada, en el estómago. Con un charco de sangre rodeándola, dando por fin, concluida la búsqueda.

De la más buscada en Equestria…

"_Chicas… ¿Me perdonarían por lo que les hice?..._

_Aunque no lo hagan…_

_._

_Gracias… gracias por estar conmigo…_

_A todas…"_

**Seee… ¿Cómo me quedo…? Es la primera vez que lucho para escribir Drama D; asi que no sean duros conmigo… o3o bueno… pues aquí no se que mas decir xD **

**Acepto de todo x333 Cerveza, Pastel, Lechera, Helado, Tomates, ¡De todo! O3O**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
